Cravings
by Margaret Price
Summary: The Major is keenly aware of the fact that all human beings get cravings. It is how they satisfy them that can cause complications, and he is no exception to this. OccasionallyActsOnIt!Klaus
1. Giving In

**CRAVINGS  
****By Margaret Price **

**Chapter One  
****Giving In **

"Franz. It's been a long time."

Klaus nodded but did not reply as he entered the room. A very long time. He had managed to hold out for more than a year before he could not longer ignore the cravings of his body and sought release in this…_place_ in Amsterdam. He had learned a very long time ago that these infrequent visits were enough to save his sanity. For a few hours, he would assume the identity of Franz, give in to his baser needs, and then return to his life as Iron Klaus.

After a few visits, he had selected Gustav as the one to fulfill his needs on each visit. He did not ask questions beyond what was necessary, nor did he attempt conversation afterward. He did his required service, after which Klaus vanished back into anonymity until he could no longer ignore the cravings and returned.

Klaus put his jacket on a chair as he removed his shoulder holster and gun, hanging them on a hook behind the door before placing his jacket over the top to conceal them. This was something else that he decided he appreciated about Gustav. The first time he had seen the gun, he looked terrified, but had said nothing. The Major had often wondered if the man's clients sometimes used weapons during their sessions, but he did not ask. The less information passed between them the better.

Gustav got off the bed and stretched. He was wearing dark silk boxers and an open blue silk robe that revealed his impressively well-proportioned physique. "I have something I think you'll appreciate," he said with a grin.

The Major's eyebrows went up. Over the past ten years, he had gotten more and more comfortable telling Gustav exactly what he wanted. As a result, whenever the establishment acquired anything relating to his…tastes, it would be available for him on his next visit.

Gustav left the room for a few minutes, returning with what looked like a large cushion that had an odd curved shape to it. It reminded Klaus vaguely of camel humps. There were raised mounds on the front and back with a valley in between. Gustav seemed undecided whether to place it on the bed or the floor. He decided on the bed, the cushion filling almost its entire length. He positioned a smaller cushion in the well between the mounds, glanced back at Klaus, considered he size, and shook his head, removing it.

"What's that?" Klaus asked as he continued to undress.

"Something to help give easier access without using all those lumpy pillows," Gustav grinned as he patted the slightly higher and larger front mound. He indicated the cuffs that were clipped to it. "And you can still fight to your heart's content."

Klaus moved closer to examine the bindings. "You sure I won't tear those off?"

Gustav shook his head, the grin on his face unchanged. "These are professional strength, Franz."

Klaus gave him a dubious look.

Gustav pulled a strap up that was attached to the metal bed frame. "There're still these, if you'd prefer."

Klaus's eyes flickered but he did not reply. He finished undressing, placing his clothes in a neat pile on the chair. He gave the cushion another look and then the straps attached to the bed. "These."

"What would you like me to do today?" Gustav asked. Then he listened as his client told him exactly want he wanted. He silently reflected on how long it had taken for this man to get comfortable enough to ask for the simpler things. Three years in fact. Then another five before he became comfortable enough to allow Gustav to make suggestions. Finally, after ten years, Franz, or whatever his real name was, only hesitated slightly before making his requests.

Klaus put on a condom before he climbed onto the cushion, his eyebrows going up when he discovered how soft it was. He knelt in the indentation in the center, lying over the front mound. Gustav attached the cuffs to his wrists and then to the straps connected to the bed, pulling them tighter. This process was repeated for Klaus's ankles. The straps were shortened enough for him to be unable to free himself, but still give him enough slack so he wasn't stretched out completely. Before a ball gag was placed in Klaus's mouth, Gustav asked if the signal to stop was still the same. Klaus confirmed that is was. He would hum any tune that came to mind as a signal that he was in trouble or wanted the session to end early.

Gustav put an anal plug into place before putting a cock ring on Klaus to hold back his orgasm as long as possible. Then he put a condom on himself and climbed onto the bed. He took a moment to compose himself before taking his position against Klaus's upraised ass. Without warning, Gustav removed the plug and then gave a sharp thrust, pulling a loud cry from the bound man as he entered his body. Klaus threw he head back, his back arching in response.

"Faggot!" Gustav snarled as he started to thrust into the now struggling Klaus. "Queer! You don't deserve to live, you abomination to the human race!" He screamed out every insult and epithet he could think of as Klaus writhed beneath him. "Am I hurting you? I haven't begun hurting you!"

Klaus fought the bindings as the other man relentlessly drove into his body, screaming insult after insult at him. He did not even attempt to suppress the cries of pain that rose in his throat between his moans of pleasure. In this place, he just let go, giving into the cravings of his body. Then he could hold out for how ever many months it would take before the next time.

Gustav came after several long minutes and extracted himself from Klaus's body. He climbed off the bed and crossed to a chest of drawers. "Oh, no, I'm not done with you yet. You don't get off that easy, faggot," he growled, pulling out a vibrator, which he shoved into Klaus's ass, causing him to cry out and writhe all the more. "Why are you fighting? I thought fags liked it up the ass!"

Gustav took his time cleaning himself off, removing the condom and putting his boxers back on. He watched for several minutes as the man fought his bindings and the device buried deep inside his body. He pulled open another drawer, removing a large dildo that he strapped onto himself. Then he returned to his position on the bed. "Are you ready to beg for mercy, faggot?"

Klaus responded with a muffled growl and shook his head vigorously as he continued to struggle for all he was worth.

"You'll beg for mercy by the time I'm finished." Gustav removed the vibrator and replaced it with the dildo, which was considerably larger in size than himself. He did not even wait before thrusting hard into the bound man. If the ball gag had not been in place, the response would have been a deafening scream.

"How long can you take this, you poor excuse for a human being? Sub-human worm!" Gustav asked as he started driving into the man with renewed vigor.

As on several other occasions, Klaus thought Gustav was going to tear him apart. He knew this was not the case. He was following his instructions to the letter, making it _seem_ as though he were tearing him apart, which he was doing admirably. He slammed into Klaus's prostate with maddening accuracy, yet the cock ring held back his orgasm. This only heightened his body's need, his straining erection aching for release that would not come without further punishment.

Gustav continued his litany of insults, slamming hard into the bound man's ass, pulling primal grunts, cries of pain, and groans of pleasure from him. There were a few times he wondered if the man might have been strong enough to rip the bindings away from the cushion had he attached him to it. His muscles bulged from the effort as he fought the stronger straps attached to the bed frame. Eventually, his body was drenched in sweat from his struggles.

After the first hour, Gustav stopped his punishment of Klaus's ass to check for injuries. He replaced the dildo with a vibrating anal plug, leaving it in place as he smoked a cigarette and listened to his client grunt and groan as he helplessly writhed and squirmed against the device. "I'll take it out only if you beg, you fucking queer," he taunted from time to time, receiving an adamant shake of the head and loud growl in reply. With each shake of the head that he received, he upped the intensity of the vibrations.

After half an hour, he attached an electroshock device to the man's cock and balls. He had no idea why this particular device held such a fascination for his client. It had been one of the first things he had ever requested. He applied the shocks, causing the man to jump and moan in response.

Klaus thought he would go mad from the sensations and momentarily lost all control of himself as he fought like a wild man. The feelings of helplessness overwhelmed his senses, the craving of his body so near release and yet unfulfilled. He was sure the shocks to his groin would send him over the edge, but they only served to fuel the craving. The primal need.

Klaus had no idea how long this went on before Gustav removed the anal plug and started in with the dildo again, pounding into him for all he was worth and continuing his barrage of insults. The more he would deride him, the harder he fought. It was a vicious cycle. The more inflamed Klaus became, the greater his need for release. Release that would not come.

On a sudden impulse, Gustav grabbed Klaus by the hair and jerked his head back, looking into his face. "Do you want this to stop, faggot?" he snarled, punctuating the question by thrusting hard into him and pulling a grunt of pain and surprise from his throat. He had never tried this before and saw a shocked look flash behind the man's eyes. "Do you think you're worthy enough for me to even care what you want? Low life scum!" Gustav tugged at the hair in his fist, pulling a cry of pain from the man. He saw anger momentarily flash across Klaus's face as he pulling against the hand firmly gripping his hair. "No, you don't get off _that_ easy! You're nothing but a body to me. A piece of meat! A _thing_ for me to do with as I please."

Gustav released his grip on Klaus's hair and began the punishment of his ass with renewed vigor. The electrodes were still in place, and he triggered them from time to time, pulling sharp cries from the bound man. He inwardly wondered what demons the man was attempting to exorcize with these sessions, but knew that he would never find out. Not that it mattered. That wasn't what he was being paid for.

Eventually, after three long, torturous hours, the cock ring could hold back Klaus's orgasm no longer. He came with a loud guttural cry that started deep in his throat. He threw his head back, his body practically convulsing as his orgasm exploded through him, blanking out all coherent thought. Blanking out the world around him. Blanking out everything but the sensations overwhelming his senses.

Gustav leaned back, reaching down to take hold of Klaus's sheathed cock and milk it of every drop as his body continued to writhe in its long awaited ecstasy of release. Then Klaus went completely limp. He closed his eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted as he lay catching his breath. Gustav silently climbed off the bed, removing the strap-on dildo and placing it with the other sex toys for cleaning. Then he put on his robe, the visual signal that the session had ended. He removed the ball-gag from Klaus's mouth to allow him to better catch his breath. Then he removed the electrodes, condom, and cock ring before going on to clean him. Klaus gave a small gasp when his ass was cleaned, despite the care Gustav was taking. There was only a slight visible tear, and of course, there would be bruising, just as there usually was after these extremely rough sessions.

As Gustav released Klaus from the bindings, he could see he was on the verge of dropping off to sleep. He opened his eyes only halfway when Gustav told him he was removing the cushion so he could properly lie down on the bed. Klaus nodded, shifting position to allow this to happen. Then he flopped down onto the bed and gave a deep satisfied sigh as a sheet was pulled over him. "Wake me in thirty minutes," was all he said before he practically passed out from exhaustion.

Not for the first time, Gustav wondered about this man. After enduring what he had over the last three hours, one would think he would want to sleep for hours. But he always asked to be awakened in thirty minutes, after which he would dress and disappear for months at a time.

Gustav's eyes went to the neatly folded clothes on the chair, the jacket hanging from the hook that hid the very large gun. He knew all he had to do was look through the pockets to see what the true identity of the man calling himself Franz was. But he never did. This man carried himself like someone with military training, although he could just as easily have been in law enforcement. On the other hand, considering his cold, detachment, he could very well be a hit man. It was this thought that kept Gustav from going though his client's pockets. That, and the fact that it had taken nearly five years for Franz to become comfortable enough to fall asleep in the room with him.

After the allotted thirty minutes, Gustav woke his client. He was always fascinated at the change that came over the man at these times. He would rise from the bed and dress in silence, his manner becoming more cold and distant as his clothes went back on. It was as though the persona that was shown to the real world was put on as easily as his clothes.

Klaus gave Gustav a steady look as he put his gun back on. The first time he had fallen asleep in the room had been by accident. He had been so worn out by the session that he had dropped off without realizing. When he awoke, he feared the other man had gone through his things in an attempt to discover his identity, not that he would have found anything. When he saw that nothing had been disturbed, he allowed himself to relax. Obviously, Gustav considered himself a professional in his particular area. As time went by, he had proven it again and again.

Considering how much damage could be done should anyone discover his secret, Klaus never carried identification on his visits. As it was, he still had been relieved that this man could be trusted with the discretion his employer always touted. Of course, Klaus never mentioned that he had checked into the man's background and knew everything there was to know about him, just in case he, or his employer, decided on blackmail.

Klaus dipped into his pocket and held out a wad of cash. "Thank you, Gustav." He threw a quick glance over to the large cushion. "That was an excellent addition." He turned back, giving the man a steady look. "Your repertoire of insults is improving. And you're getting more aggressive." He ran his fingers through his hair to make his point. Gustav's pulling of his hair had been an unexpected shock, to say the least.

Gustav took the payment and smiled, inclining his head. "I aim to please, Franz. I'll work on improving my repertoire further for the next time."

Klaus's eyes flickered. _You're the only one who can get away with saying any of that without risking a bullet._ He lit a cigarette, turned on his heel, and left.

Gustav silently watched him go. _How many months will it be this time before you return?_

OoOoOoO


	2. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Chapter Two  
****Unforeseen Circumstances **

Gustav was surprised when the man he knew as Franz returned after only seven months. He did not speculate on the reasons. He just greeted the man as he usually did. Before they came anywhere near beginning the session, the sound of loud shouts came from out in the hall.

Klaus had his jacket in his hand and was only just reaching up to remove his gun when he heard the noise. There were screams of terror, pounding fists, and loud angry voices shouting in German rather than Dutch. Klaus's eyes widened as he listened to what was being said. _Neo Nazis. Dutch Neo Nazis at that. Why the hell do some of theses idiots think they have to speak German?_ He turned to look at the bewildered Gustav.

"Neo Nazis," he said without preamble, tossing his jacket on the hook before pulling his gun.

"Shit," was all Gustav replied.

"They sound like they're rounding everyone up," Klaus said as he took a position behind the door. "Greet whoever comes in the way you normally would."

Before Gustav could reply, the door was thrown open and a very large, imposing man stood framed in the doorway. Klaus was impressed at the way Gustav kept his composure. He struck a seductive pose on the bed, looking the man up and down. "Welcome. I don't usually get Skinheads as clients," he said breezily.

"Get up, you fucking faggot!" the man snarled as he stormed into the room. He did not notice the door close behind him. What he did notice was the gun that was suddenly pressed against the back of his head. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was even more stunned when his unseen assailant spoke to him in impeccable German.

"On your knees, you Nazi bastard, or I'll blow your fucking head off," Klaus ordered. He looked over at Gustav, switching back to Dutch. "Handcuffs." He did not even have to ask if there were any.

Gustav jumped off the bed and went to the chest of drawers, producing a pair of handcuffs. The Skinhead was on his knees when he turned back and he cuffed his hands behind his back. When he received a derogatory remark, Klaus struck the man on the back of the head with his gun, knocking him unconscious.

"Watch him," Klaus ordered. "If he starts that again, gag him." He crossed to the door, where the sounds in the hall seemed to have died down. Gustav's room was farthest from the main entrance of the building. The shouts and screams seemed to be coming from the direction of the front parlor area. He opened the door and cautiously looked out. The hall was deserted. He threw a quick glance back at the frightened Gustav before slipping out, closing the door behind him.

Gustav observed this and realized he had been holding his breath. Whatever Franz did for a living, it had obviously prepared him for this sudden appearance of the Skinheads. The man had scarcely batted an eye when the shouting started. In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't even seem to be afraid. _Shit, Franz, just who the hell are you? _

OoOoO

Klaus arrived at the entrance to the parlor without encountering anyone. There was a thick curtain across the opening that effectively concealed him from view. The sound of raised voices seemed to be coming exclusively from the other side of the curtain. Suddenly a door opened at the top of a short flight of stairs to his right and he took refuge in an alcove as the protesting owner of the brothel was dragged down along with another man. To Klaus's astonishment and horror, he recognized the other man as Eroica.

"I am running a perfectly legal business!" Max, the owner, was protesting. "You have no right to be doing this." The reply he got was a slap across the face. Obviously, the Neo Nazis could care less that prostitution was legal in this country. It only made finding the fags that much easier as far at they were concerned.

It was apparent that Eroica was trying to stay in control of himself as he was roughly dragged into the hall. He glanced around, obviously looking for a means of escape, his eyes growing wide when he saw the Major standing in an alcove with his gun drawn. Their eyes locked for a moment before the Major motioned to the parlor. The Earl gave a small nod and then did what he could to draw everyone's attention away from the alcove.

"Where are you taking us?" Eroica asked, surprising the men by addressing them in German.

"Shut up, faggot!" the man at his arm snarled, slapping the Earl across the face. Then he dragged him through the doorway and into the parlor with the others.

Once the way was clear, the Major moved to the doorway, silently pushing the curtain aside. _Fucking amateurs,_ he noted when he saw the men all had their backs to the door. To one side of the room was a long bar that had a mirror behind it, covering the whole wall. The Major was able to use this to see where everyone was in the room without giving himself away.

The furniture had been pushed back to make more room in the center. Everyone who had been rounded up was huddled on the floor. Some were in better shape than others, battered and bruised. Evidently, the Skinheads had been happily roughing everyone up as they dragged them out of the rooms.

Max made more protests and was slapped again, prompting one of his larger employees to attempt to come to his rescue. An all-out brawl ensued. Eroica jumped when the man who had been holding him by the arm was suddenly flattened, apparently from behind.

"I'm the only one who hits this bugger," Klaus snarled as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Major!" Eroica gasped, a hand going to his chest. "I hope you have reinforcements close at hand."

Klaus gave him a sideways glance but did not reply directly. He looked at a large Chinese vase across the room. "Tell me, Lord Gloria," he said calmly, "is that vase real or a fake?"

Eroica blinked, completely thrown by the question. He looked across the room. "Um, it's a very good fake. Why?" His eyes widened when he realized what the answer was. Then he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

Klaus pointed his gun at the vase and fired. It exploded into hundreds of fragments, ending the brawl instantly. Everyone turned in shock to look at the man standing near the bar with a very large gun in his hand.

"Look at that! They've got a guard dog," one of the Skinheads exclaimed, continuing in his faltering German. To his astonishment, the reply came in impeccable German.

"Not a guard dog. A German attack dog," Klaus growled as he leveled his weapon. "All you Neo Nazi bastards, on your knees, hands behind your heads. Now!"

"He won't shoot," the man who seemed to be the leader of the group laughed.

"You don't think Iron Klaus would think twice about killing a few low life Skinheads?" Eroica asked, also in flawless German. He was delighted by the appalled look this question produced. The man also seemed to go very pale.

"Iron Klaus…" the man replied in a small voice.

Klaus remained unnervingly silent. His only reply was to aim his gun at the leader of the group, who swallowed hard. He looked the officer up and down, and realized the description of Iron Klaus and the man standing with the gun matched exactly.

"Whatever weapons you have," Klaus said finally, "drop them."

The Skinheads obeyed instantly before getting to their knees and putting their hands behind their heads.

"Handcuffs," Klaus snapped, not taking his eyes from the group. "There must be enough in a place like this to take care of this lot."

Max suddenly came out of his stupor and waved a hand, ordering those who were relatively uninjured to retrieve the cuffs. Within minutes, the Skinheads were cuffed and lying face down on the parlor carpet.

"I thought there was supposed to be a major demonstration by you lot in Amsterdam," Klaus sneered. "If beating up a bunch of faggots is your way of making a statement, your movement is less of a threat than I thought."

"This isn't what the warning was about!" one man protested, only to clamp his mouth shut when the leader snarled, "Shut up!"

The Major's eyes flickered. He had been worried at first about how he would explain his presence in the brothel, especially after seeing Eroica present. Now the explanation seemed glaringly obvious. He was collecting information for a mission, just as he always did.

"I think someone should call the police," Eroica said calmly, breaking into the Major's thoughts. The irony that he should be the one suggesting this was not lost on either of them.

The Major took in the injured individuals scattered about the room. "Medical assistance wouldn't go amiss, either," he replied aridly as he holstered his weapon.

Eroica drew a deep breath and turned, his eyes widening as a small man appeared from behind the bar, giving a cry of "I'll save you!"

Klaus turned in time to see a bottle descending before it made contact with the back of his head, shattering into fragments, and dropping him like a stone.

Before he realized what he was doing, Eroica actually punched the man in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Idiot! What the hell did you do that for?"

"He had a gun," came the meek reply. "And he was speaking German."

"That's because he _is_ German!" Eroica said in exasperation as he got down beside the unconscious Major. He touched his head, his hand coming away with blood on it. "Christ, he's bleeding!"

Max gave the little man an angry glare, ordering him to get some ice before turning to two very large individuals. "Take Herr Franz to the first room," he ordered. Then he realized that Gustav was nowhere in sight. "And check on Gustav. See if he's alright."

"Yes, sir."

Eroica stepped back as the Major was gently lifted from the floor. "Herr Franz?" he said quietly to Max. "Assumed names are the norm here, I take it."

Max nodded. "Anonymity and discretion. He's one of my irregular regulars," he replied. "I can only say I'm glad he decided to pay Gustav a visit earlier than usual."

Eroica felt all the blood drain from his face when he heard this. _Irregular regular?_ _Earlier than usual! What the hell is usual for the Major in this place? _He looked at Max and drew a deep breath. "When the police arrive, make sure you don't tell them what you just told me. He's a first timer."

Max blinked and then nodded. "If you think it's best, Lord Gloria."

"I know it's best, Max. Your Herr Franz has a reputation to protect."

"Then we'll protect it," Max stated flatly.

"Thank you, Max." Eroica turned his gaze in the direction of the men taking the unconscious officer from the room. The Major was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.

OoOoO


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter Three  
****Confrontation **

Gustav heard a familiar voice calling his name and peeked out the door, his mouth dropping open when he saw the brothel's bouncers carrying the unconscious Klaus into a front room. He let out an alarmed cry, a hand going to his mouth. "Franz! Christ, what did those thugs do to him?"

Eroica gave the man a piercing look upon hearing this but he did not reply. He turned back to watch as the Major was placed on a bed. Someone arrived with a towel and some ice that was applied to the officer's bleeding scalp.

"There's another one of those animals in my room," Gustav was saying. "Franz had me handcuff him."

The bouncers nodded and went to collect the Skinhead. Eroica gave Gustav an appraising look. _So you're the Major's favorite? What's so special about you?_ The man was not overly handsome, he was admittedly muscular, although not overly so. He had sandy blond hair that was on the short side, in Eroica's opinion. As far as he could see, there was nothing at all distinguishing about this individual.

"Thank you for assisting with Franz, sir," Gustav was saying, breaking into Eroica's train of thought. "I'll look after him now."

"No, I don't think so," Eroica replied firmly. "I've a few questions for _Herr Franz_ when he wakes up."

Gustav scowled at the way the German's name had been stressed. Then realization dawned. This man knew him. Was he his lover, perhaps? If so, and he didn't know that he frequented this type of place, he would undoubtedly feel jealous and betrayed. "You're a friend, sir?" he asked, putting on his best diplomatic tone.

Eroica looked up. He had to fight not to snap at the other man. He had no way of knowing what his liaisons with the Major meant. "Yes. I'm a…friend."

Gustav nodded. "I'll get his jacket. It's still in my room."

Eroica turned back to look at the Major, the angry lines on his face softening. "Don't you dare die before I can kill you with my bare hands, Major," he said as he checked his scalp. He nodded when he saw the bleeding had stopped.

The Major's eyes flickered for a moment and he mumbled something before losing consciousness again.

Gustav returned with the jacket, which he hung on the hook on the wall. Eroica noticed the concerned look on his face and felt a pang of guilt. Clearly, this man cared about the Major's well-being and he wondered how long he had known him.

"Don't look so worried," the Earl said mildly. "The Major has a very hard head."

Gustav started. "Major?" he repeated. Then he nodded. That would fit. His bearing had always screamed military. "That explains why he didn't bat an eye when those Skinheads broke in."

Eroica nodded. "He's a Neo Nazi expert. They really piss him off."

"You piss me off more," the Major replied weakly as he struggled to open his eyes. "God dammit, what the fuck hit me?" he groaned, a hand going to his head.

Eroica could not help but smile at his tone. _You'll live._ "Someone mistook you for one of the bad guys, Major, and hit you with a bottle."

"Bloody fucking marvelous." Klaus opened his eyes and closed them again. "Christ, I can't think. Where am I?"

Eroica threw a quick glance over at Gustav, cleared his throat, and replied, "A house of ill repute in Amsterdam."

"A house of what in Amsterdam?" the Major repeated. Then the fog in his mind suddenly lifted and he caught his breath, his eyes snapping open. He looked at the Earl in shock, then an annoyed growl rose in his throat. "Verdammt."

"To say the least."

The Major closed his eyes and groaned again. Before he could say anything, someone came to the door, announcing that the police had arrived to collect the group of Skinheads.

"No doubt they'll want to question all of us," Eroica observed calmly.

"No doubt."

"What do we tell them?"

The Major opened his eyes. "What?"

"Surely you're not going to tell them the truth about why you're here."

The Major's mouth dropped open and he lay staring up at the man. He was certain the Earl would feel betrayed enough to want to expose his secret. Instead, he seemed willing to shield him. "I…" He closed his eyes again. "Fuck, I still can't think straight."

"You probably have a concussion." Eroica drew a deep breath, throwing another look in Gustav's direction. "I'm going to assume you can be trusted," he said sharply.

Before Gustav could reply, the Major said, "Gustav won't say anything, Eroica. Just tell him what you want him to say."

Eroica turned back to the Major, who had his eyes closed, a hand on the icepack on his head. _You really are concussed if you trust me to handle this._

By the time the police arrived in the room, everyone had the Earl's version of things. Gustav informed them that the Major had arrived in his room but had only indulged in small talk. Gustav had not found it unusual, because some clients simply wanted another human being to talk to, so he listened as the man talked. Then the Skinheads arrived. The rest of his story followed true events.

Eroica's story was nearly all true. He had been at the brothel to visit the owner, who was an old friend. He had spotted the Major hiding in the alcove and recognized him. Since he knew him to be a Neo Nazi expert, he assumed he was there following a lead.

The Major's story simply verified the other two. As it turned out, he actually was in Amsterdam on business to hunt down leads on Neo Nazi activities. It was purely be chance that he ended up at the very location they had planned on targeting, not the police would ever learn this detail.

Before he was taken away by ambulance, the Major asked Eroica to contact his men. He wanted them to be at the station when the Skinheads were brought in for questioning. Eroica agreed and was stunned into silence when the Major actually thanked him. Then he watched as the officer was loaded into an ambulance and taken away.

OoOoO

As it turned out, Eroica was correct. The Major had suffered a concussion and was removed from active duty until his doctors gave him a clean bill of health. This did not stop his men from seeking his guidance while he was in the hospital.

It turned out that the capture of the group of Skinheads was quite a coup. They had apparently been planning to break into every brothel of its type and make an example of the "queers" within. This was supposed to be the catalyst to an epidemic of gay bashing throughout Europe. Unfortunately for them, they had the misfortune of choosing for their first target the brothel where Iron Klaus was waiting .

The Major remained in Amsterdam after his men returned to Bonn under the pretext of awaiting doctors orders. Only hours after being released from the hospital, there was a knock on the door of his hotel room. He was not surprised when he opened the door to see the Earl on the other side. He sighed heavily and stepped back, holding out a hand.

"You appear to've been expecting me," Eroica observed blandly.

"I've been expecting you since that day in the brothel," the Major replied as he closed the door.

Eroica gave him a startled look. His first thoughts had been that the Major would dance around the issue. No, not the Major. Direct assault, as always.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

The Major nodded as he sat down, going on to light a cigarette. He gave the Earl a piercing look. "I will admit that I was surprised you didn't cause a scene," he said calmly. "Thank you again for not..."

"Telling the world that Iron Klaus is a flaming queer?" Eroica replied sharply.

Klaus closed his eyes but did not reply. _Here it comes. _

"Why?" Eroica demanded. "How could you…?" He waved a hand, struggling to get his thoughts into words. He had a whole speech planned, but suddenly could remember none of it. "All these years! You pushed me away and now I learn that…that…" He got to his feet, unable to sit still any longer. "Why didn't you come to _me?" _

"Because…you can't give me what I need," Klaus replied succinctly. "And I can't give you what you want."

Eroica's mouth dropped open, a hand going to his head. "How can you say that?"

"I can say it because it's true."

"No!"

Klaus drew a deep breath. "You want…a relationship. A commitment." He shook his head. "I can't give you that. Not now."

"Major, I'd do anything for you."

Klaus shook his head again. "Lord Gloria, I come here because of a need that my body has. That's all. There's no…" He closed his eyes, a hand going to his head. "To put it in your words, there's no beauty in it."

Eroica sat down again, a longing in his eyes. "I can do that for you."

Klaus shook his head again. "No, you can't. And it would be unfair of me to expect you to." He gave the man a piercing look. "One day, I might—" He broke off, taking a long drag on his cigarette before admitting, "I might be ready to…give you what you want. But not now."

Eroica felt his heart miss a beat. _I did not just hear that. _

"What I need would…revolt you."

Eroica sat back. He never expected to hear any of this. He had expected adamant denials and excuses. Not this! "Major, you can't know that."

The Major met his gaze steadily. "I can because…it revolts me."

OoOoO


	4. See For Yourself

**Chapter Four  
****See For Yourself **

Gustav was not surprised when Klaus returned, since they had never been able to carry out their session. He was surprised, however, when he returned with the Earl.

"Lord Gloria has asked to…witness our session," Klaus explained hesitantly.

Gustav's eyebrows went up. It wasn't that the request was a surprise so much as who was requesting it. The man he knew as Franz had always kept his private life very private. Then again, Lord Gloria had been present when the Skinheads broke in, and had discovered this man's secret. He must have insisted on knowing what went on here.

"Whatever you say, Franz," Gustav replied. "Shall I get the cushion?"

"Yes."

As Gustav left, he noticed that Klaus was not undressing as he usually did. He seemed very hesitant at having this other man watch him. He did not remark on it, going to get the cushion and returning, placing it on the bed. He turned back, seeing Klaus was slowly undressing.

"One other thing," Klaus said as he pulled off his shirt and folded it. "You will only stop if I tell you. Lord Gloria may try to…interfere."

"I won't!" Eroica protested.

Klaus gave him a piercing look. "You don't know what you're going to see. I do."

Eroica drew a deep breath and nodded, taking a seat. He tried to keep the amorous expression off his face as Klaus finished undressing, but he could not help admiring him exquisite physique and wonderfully toned ass.

Klaus observed this, feeling his face flush with embarrassment, and he found himself questioning the wisdom of what he was about to do. He put on a condom and climbed onto the cushion, kneeling in the well as he had done the first time. Gustav wordlessly put the bindings on his wrists and attaching them to the bed as before, doing the same for his ankles.

Eroica could not hide his shock as this was done. Then the anal plug was put into place followed by the ball gag in the officer's mouth. Gustav threw a quick glance over in his direction before he put a condom on himself and climbed onto the bed. He put a cock ring on Klaus's erection and then rose up onto his knees. After only a moment's hesitation to steady himself, he removed the plug and thrust into the bound man's body, pulling a sharp cry from him.

Eroica's mouth dropped open, a hand going to his mouth as Gustav started his verbal assault. "Faggot!" he snarled, driving into the Major's body. "Goddamn queer! Hold still so I can fuck you better."

Klaus threw his head back, his back arching as the assault on his body began. He struggled against his bindings, and found himself wondering if the Earl were already completely repulsed by what he was seeing. The ugliness of having his basest, most primal need laid out before him. Gustav drove into him, pulling the animal sounds from his throat.

Eroica found himself transfixed as Gustav ground into the body of the man he loved, pulling sounds from him he never expected to hear. When Gustav came, it was with a loud groan and he slammed into the Major's upraised ass, causing him to grunt. Then he extracted himself, going on to insert a vibrator into the officer, causing him to writhe all the more.

"Oh, no, you know you don't get off that easy, fucking faggot. I'm not taking it out unless you beg," Gustav said as he lit a cigarette. "Are you gonna beg? Faggot?"

Klaus responded with a loud growl and shook his head vigorously, fighting the bindings for all he was worth.

"How long can you take it, you poor excuse for a human being?" Gustav sneered and he increased the speed of the vibrator to full, pulling a loud cry from the bound man. He threw his head back, his back arching in response to the unexpected stimulation.

Finally, Eroica could stand it no longer. "Stop!" He jumped to his feet and tried to cross to the bed, only to be cut off by Gustav. "For Christ's sake, you don't have to do this to impress me."

Gustav gave the Earl a puzzled look. "I'm not doing anything to impress you. I'm doing what I'm being paid to do."

"Christ!"

Gustav turned to Klaus for direction. After a moment, Klaus nodded and Gustav removed the vibrator from his body and then the gag from his mouth. "Shall I end the session?" he asked mildly.

"No. Just leave us a few minutes," Klaus replied calmly.

Gustav nodded, throwing on his robe before leaving. Eroica waited until the door was closed before turning to look at the man still bound to the bed. Klaus laid his head on the cushion. "I told you it was ugly," he said.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Eroica asked as he crossed to him.

"I told you…"

"No, I don't believe that. You're punishing yourself for…being a faggot like me!" Eroica exploded. "Go on, deny that!"

Klaus felt his anger flash up and he pulled at the bindings. "I don't have to admit or deny anything to you," he snapped.

Eroica's eyes flickered at this reaction. Then he realized something…astonishing. "Then what's the purpose of all this?" He waved a hand to take in the Major's current position. "You're paying someone to call you all the names you've ever called me. To do to you all the things I tell you I want to do to you." He paused, adding, "And you have yourself tied down so you can't escape hearing it. _Why?" _

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "I told you why."

Eroica shook his head. "You fucking hypocrite!" he snapped. "It's so you don't have to face it! So you can deny it even to yourself."

When the door opened, Eroica turned and thundered, "Get out!"

Gustav's eyes widened and he wisely withdrew.

"Eroica…"

The Major's words were cut off when the Earl took his face in his hands and kissed him very passionately on the mouth. Klaus made several sounds of protest, but was helpless to do anything about it, which he found incredibly arousing.

When the Earl pulled back to look into the man's eyes, he saw a look he had never seen before. "If I fuck you right here and now, Major," he said in a quiet voice, "will you cry rape?"

"I can't exactly stop you, can I?"

Eroica's eyes narrowed. "That's the point, isn't it? That's why you come here. To have Gustav do things to you that you can't stop."

Klaus hated to admit it, but knew the Earl was right. "Gustav does what I pay him to do. And he stops when I tell him."

"He does?"

Klaus gave him a dark look. "If he didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

An embarrassed look came to Eroica's face. "Yes. Point taken."

After a long pause, the Major asked, "Would you be able to stop if I told you to?"

Eroica felt his heart in his mouth. Then he realized that he did not think he would, which he grudgingly admitted.

"That's why I said…" The Major broke off and sighed heavily. "Yes and no," he said finally.

"Yes and no what?"

"Yes, you're right. No, I won't cry rape."

"Major, you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep surprising me like this." Eroica drew a deep breath. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

Eroica did not think twice. He quickly shucked his clothing before searching the chest of drawers for a condom. He hesitantly returned the ball gag to the officer's mouth and then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind the Major's very firm ass.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Major. May I do this to you?" Eroica said calmly as he pressed up against the man's upraised ass. _Say yes, again. Please, Major, say yes_! He felt a surge of adrenaline when the man nodded. He was not about to give him the chance to change his mind, and gave a sharp thrust, entering the man's body with a moan of ecstasy.

Klaus threw his head back, his back arching as this happened. _Shit, I've done it now!_ he thought as he started to fight the bindings. To his astonishment, Eroica started to berate him just as Gustav had, only his insults seemed to hold more meaning.

"You say I'm a faggot," Eroica said as he drove into the Major's body, "but just look at you now, Major!" He punctuated this with a sharp thrust, pulling a loud cry from the officer. "It isn't Gustav this time, Major. You're mine now. _Mine _to do with as _I _please. And I please to fuck you senseless!"

Gustav returned as this was going on, and he stood by the door and watched as the Earl continued as long as he could before finally coming with a loud cry. "Oh, God, that was too short!" Eroica moaned.

Klaus was still fighting the bindings, the cock ring effectively holding back his own orgasm. He was somewhat surprised when he heard Gustav's voice. "This is only the beginning, Lord Gloria," he said calmly. He gave the Major a steady look. "Continue?" He received a nod in reply.

Gustav helped the Earl down from the bed before inserting the vibrating anal plug into the Major's ass, causing him to cry out and struggle against his bindings again.

"Cigarette?"

Eroica turned sharply to the man. "What?"

"I usually give that half an hour to make him crazy before going on to the next step," Gustav explained as he handed the Earl a robe.

Eroica blinked, turning back to look at the Major, who had his eyes tightly closed as he vainly fought the device buried deep inside his body. The Earl put on the robe, took the cigarette, and sat down, leaning back in his chair. "Just what else do you do to make him crazy?" he asked casually.

OoOoO


	5. Going Mad

**Chapter Five  
****Going Mad **

Klaus had been certain the ugliness of his baser needs would be so horribly repugnant to the Earl that he would never be able to face him. At first, this seemed the case. Then Eroica realized the exact nature of what the Major was doing, and, to the officer's surprise or horror depending on his mood, had joined in with enthusiasm. And Gustav was only too willing to assist!

The Major struggled helplessly as the Earl applied the electroshocks to his groin, groaning loudly with each jolt. While this was going on, Gustav was driving into him with the strap-on dildo.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Eroica said happily as he gave the Major another jolt.

The Major could not help but wonder if the man were trying to torture him rather than pleasure him. Pay him back for all the years of rejection and abuse. To his astonishment, he found this thought incredibly arousing.

"It makes him crazy," Gustav said knowing.

Klaus could not have agreed more when he received another jolt and finally lost control of himself, struggling wildly against his bindings. He made some very impressive primal noises at the same time. Gustav stopped while this was going on. Normally these writhing fits happened several times during a session. When the fit lasted more than a minute, as this one did, it meant the Major was very close to his goal.

"Not long now," Gustav observed.

"How long does this usually go on?" Eroica wanted to know as he glanced at the clock. They had been at it for nearly four hours.

"This is the longest session yet."

"I always knew the man was a tank."

The Major responded with what sounded like an annoyed growl, which brought a grin to the Earls face. "Oh, Major, I think this is turning me on again."

Klaus turned his gaze to look at him, their eyes locking.

"May I? Again?"

When Klaus nodded, Gustav extracted the dildo and got down off the bed. The Major jumped as the Earl gave him another jolt and gave a loud snarl in response. _Bastard!_

Eroica could not help grinning at this. The robe dropped from his body. He put on another condom and climbed up on the bed. "Oh, this is like a dream come true," he said as he thrust into the man for the second time that day.

Klaus responded with a low moan as the Earl entered his body and began a steady rhythm of thrusts. Within a minute, he was practically purring. The Major stopped fighting the bindings as Eroica started to run his hands all over his body, lovingly caressing him and pulling low moans of pleasure from his throat. Without even realizing, the Major started to match his movements.

Gustav observed this change in mood with a smile and sat back, lighting another cigarette. He wondered when either of them would realize they had shifted from mindless sex to making love. He decided to lend a hand by removing the Major's ball gag. He received a startled look from both men when he did this, but said nothing.

Eroica stopped momentarily when Gustav removed the gag. He had not heard the signal and wondered if there were another one that he did not know about. Then he jumped when Klaus said, "Dammit, Dorian, don't stop."

The Earl threw a startled look over at Gustav, who gave him a wry smile before leaving the room. _Bloody bugger, how did you know that would happen? No wonder you're the Major's favorite. _

Eroica began his slow rhythm of thrusts again, sifting position to strike the prostate and causing the Major to give a sharp cry. After a few minutes, he was thrashing in his bindings again. "Christ, this has to end soon. I'm going mad!" Klaus gasped out.

Eroica increased the speed of his thrusts as the Major writhed beneath him, matching his movements as his need for release continued to build with each passing second. Eroica wondered what it would take to send the man over the edge. He reached down, his fingers brushing the straining erection. "Shall I take the cock ring off?"

Klaus gave a loud frustrated cry and shuddered at the feather light touch. It only seemed to add to his growing madness.

"Are you that close?"

"Yes!" Klaus shuddered again and gave another loud cry of frustration. "Harder, God dammit!" Then he lost the battle with his sanity and completely lost control of himself, struggling wildly against his bindings.

Eroica needed no further prompting and drove into the man for all he was worth, pulling loud groans from him. After only a few minutes of this, Klaus made a loud guttural sound that Eroica thought was from frustration. Then the man was practically convulsing and he realized he had finally gone over the edge as his orgasm exploded through him. This was enough to pull the Earl along with him. He came with a loud gasp as Klaus seemed to go completely mad for several minutes. He laid down on the man's back and listened to the pounding of his heart as he succumbed to the overwhelming sensations flooding through him. It was the most erotic thing Eroica had ever experienced.

Finally, Klaus went limp, completely exhausted by this marathon session at the hands of two tormentors. He closed his eyes and lay gasping for breath. It was several minutes before coherent thought finally returned and he realized the warm feeling he was experiencing was the Earl lying across his back. "Hey, don't go to sleep up there," he said mildly, hunching his shoulders at the same time.

"Mmmmm," Eroica purred and wrapped his arms around the man beneath him. "You're dead cuddly, Major."

Klaus was surprised that he did not find this in the least objectionable. Eroica was so incredibly warm against his skin. Normally he found the man's touch repulsive. Then he realized that he had been forcing himself feel this way. Forcing himself to… With a jolt, he came to the realization that perhaps he had been wrong in his assessment of what he could and could not give. That perhaps the Earl had been right about what he had been doing to himself all these years.

"Dorian," he said calmly, "this will be more comfortable if we get rid of this cushion." _Well, not really. But it would be nice if you untied me, at least. _

Eroica didn't want the feeling to end. Then the Major's words sank in and his head snapped up. _We?_ He released the Major from his bindings, going on to slide the cushion onto the floor. Gustav peeked in and smiled when he saw the Earl silently cleaning the Major. He withdrew, closing the door silently behind him. He would return in thirty minutes.

Eroica never noticed the man's arrival or departure. He removed the electrodes, condom, and cock ring from the remarkably docile Major who looked on the point of total exhaustion. He did not even object when the Earl got back onto the bed, still naked, and pulled the sheet up over them both before he snuggled against him.

"Where do we go from here, Major?" Dorian asked cautiously. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know," Klaus sighed, startling the Earl further by putting an arm around him. "Maybe you should try calling me Klaus and see where that leads."

It was all Dorian could do not to cry out in delight. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up. He turned to see if the man was really serious, a small smile coming to his face when he saw he had apparently fallen asleep already. "Sleep well, Klaus." _You deserve it after all that. _

"Mmm. Wake me in thirty minutes."

OoOoO

**Disclaimer:** _Eroica Yori Ai O Komete_ © Yasuko Aoike and Princess Comics; no profit is being made from this fan production and no disrespect is intended to the original creators. 


End file.
